The All New Super Mario Show Season 1
by supermask
Summary: Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi, saving their Town, from the evil forces of Bowser, Kamek, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings, who try to stop Mario from foiling their plans, join our Heroes as they go on daring adventures, and defeat Bowser's forces for good, THE ALL NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!
1. Dr Ludwig And Mr Yoshi Part 1

**Episode 1: Dr Ludwig And Mr Yoshi**

* * *

(Iggy knocks on Ludwig's Door)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's open

(Iggy enters Ludwig's Room and notices him creating a potion)

Iggy Koopa: Ludwig what are you doing this time?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'm going to create a powerful Potion, with this, i'll make anybody a Monster

Iggy Koopa: Good job, do you know someone to test it on

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh i know someone, someone who spills the Potions for Dad a bit too much

Iggy Koopa: Mario?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yep

Iggy Koopa: You're gonna use the Potion for Mario?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Nobody can stop us when he takes a sip of this, (Evil Laugh)

* * *

**(Mario and Luigi are fixing a Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: Two ordinary Plumbers, from New York City, they loved their Job and anything, but when they were fixing a Bath Drain**

**(Mario and Luigi are dragged down the Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: They're life changed**

**(Mario and Luigi come out of a Warp Pipe and land right next to Yoshi and Peach who helped them)**

**Narrator: They had a Dinosaur Friend and a Princess helping them**

**(The Doomship appears with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, the Koopalings on it)**

**Narrator: Against the evil forces of Bowser**

**(Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi run towards the Doomship)**

**Singer: (Sings) THE NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!**

**(The New Super Mario Show logo appears)**

**Mario: (Echo) Here we go!**

* * *

(Bowser is sitting on his Throne, Ludwig runs towards Bowser holding the Potion)

Ludwig Von Koopa: DAD GUESS WHAT I MADE!

Bowser: Ugh, what is it Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I THINK I FOUND A SOLUTION TO STOP MARIO FOR FOILING YOUR PLANS, TURNING HIM INTO A MONSTER HIMSELF, USING THIS POTION!

(Ludwig shows Bowser the Potion)

Bowser: YES, WITH THIS POTION, WE CAN USE IT TO MAKE TO ATTACK THE CITY, THEN THE GOVERMENT WILL TAKE HIM AWAY FOR EXPERIMENTING, AND THEN HE'LL BE A MONSTER FOREVER BEHIND BARS, BRILLIANT!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah well, there is one problem Dad

Bowser: What's that?

Ludwig Von Koopa: He can only become a Monster at Night

Bowser: Ludwig, get out to Toad Town, find a good disguise, i wanna make sure Mario drinks the Potion no matter what, don't mess it up this time

Ludwig Von Koopa: Got it

(Ludwig runs out of the Throne Room)

Bowser: Mario, you're time is up, Bowser's time begins

* * *

(Yoshi is walking down the Street and enters a Cafe, Lemmy is wearing a Cook Disguise)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Remember Lemmy, give the Potion to Mario, not anybody else

Lemmy Koopa: You got it

(Lemmy pours the Potion into a glass, Mario Luigi and Peach enter the Cafe and sits next to Yoshi)

Mario: What's on the menu, a nice bit of Coke, that should do me good

(Lemmy hears the conversation through a headset)

Luigi: The same for me

Yoshi: And me

Peach: Me too

(Lemmy pours four cokes into cups and comes out with them)

Lemmy Koopa: (Italian voice) Good evening Plumbers, i heard you talking about your Coke, so i made it as quick as i can, and hear you go

(Lemmy puts the cups onto the Table)

Lemmy Koopa: (Italian voice) One of these cups has a different taste then the others, if you can guess the right one, 100% sure Mario gets the different taste

(Everyone drinks their Cokes)

Lemmy Koopa: (Italian voice) Well, who could the different taste?

Yoshi: I think i did, Coke doesn't usually taste like this, it's too sour and spicy

Lemmy Koopa: (Italian voice) DAMN IT, the one who gets the different taste, has to pay for Everybody's drink

Yoshi: OH COME ON!

(Yoshi pays for Everybody's drinks and leaves the Cafe along with Mario Luigi and Peach, Lemmy enters the Kitchen)

Lemmy Koopa: Ludwig?

(Radio turns on)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Did Mario drink the Potion?

Lemmy Koopa: No, his green Dino friend did

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) GODDAMN IT LEMMY, I CAN NEVER TRUST YOU WITH THESE THINGS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Lemmy Koopa: I'm sorry, look, do you have another Potion?

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) I ONLY HAD ONE SAMPLE, AND YOU MESSED IT UP BIG TIME, ugh, get back to the Castle and i'll try to see if i can make another one

Lemmy Koopa: Ok

(Radio turns off, Lemmy runs back towards Bowser's Castle)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter Peach's Castle)

Yoshi: You guys go on ahead, i'm gonna go to Bed, i don't feel good after that Drink

Mario: Ok, you can come down anytime you want

Yoshi: Thanks

(Mario Luigi and Peach enter the Living Room while Yoshi goes upstairs to his Bedroom)

Yoshi: Man what did they put in that drink?

(Yoshi lies down in his Bed)

Yoshi: There's a Full Moon tonight, thank god

(Mario knocks on Yoshi's Door)

Mario: Yoshi are you feelling allright?

Yoshi: No

Mario: Do you want me to help you?

(Yoshi looks out of the Window to see the Full Moon coming and starts shaking)

Mario: Yoshi

Yoshi: (Screams in pain)

Mario: YOSHI!

(Yoshi's eyes turn red)

Yoshi: MARIO, HELP ME!

(Mario tries to open the door but it's locked)

Mario: THE DOOR'S LOCKED!

(Yoshi grows his size which then makes his feet burst out of his boots, his saddle falls off, Yoshi grows sharp claws and sharp teeth, Yoshi has lost control of himself and has turned into a Raptor)

Yoshi: (Roars)

Mario: WHAT WAS THAT, ARE YOU WATCHING THOSE HORROR FILMS AGAIN, YOSHI!

(Yoshi jumps out of a Window and runs towards the City)

Mario: THAT'S IT YOSHI!

(Mario kicks the door down)

Mario: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU YOSHI!

(Mario notices that Yoshi is not there)

Mario: WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!

(Mario notices Yoshi's Saddle and ripped Boots and looks out of the Broken Window)

Mario: Oh no

(Mario runs out of Yoshi's Room)

* * *

**End Of Part 1**


	2. Dr Ludwig And Mr Yoshi Part 2

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

** samusaran101: LOL**

**Supermask: You find it funny huh, don't worry, more humor is on it's way, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Infant School**

* * *

**Continued from Part 1**

* * *

(Mario runs into the Living Room)

Mario: LUIGI, YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME NOW!

Luigi: Why, what's the matter?

Mario: Yoshi has been kidnapped by a creature

Luigi: WHAT, WELL LET'S NOT STAND HERE THEN, AND LET'S GO AFTER YOSHI!

Mario: Yeah good plan

(Mario and Luigi run out of the Living Room and the Mansion)

* * *

(Ludwig Roy and Morton hide in a Bush)

Roy Koopa: What exactly are we going after?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We're going after Mario's Dino Friend, he's the one chosen to become a Monster

Roy Koopa: What kind of Monster?

Ludwig Von Koopa: A Weredino

Roy Koopa: What's a Weredino?

Morton Koopa: A Weredino is like a Werewolf, but a Weredino only appears if some kind of Reptile is bitten by a Werewolf

Ludwig Von Koopa: Quiet, i hear the Weredino

(The Weredino slowly walks around the Park)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Throw him the meat

(Morton throws the Meat at Ludwig's face)

Ludwig Von Koopa: YOU STUPID MORON!

(The Weredino hears Ludwig and growls)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Damn it, he heard me

(The Weredino grabs Ludwig and pulls him out the bush and bites him on the Arm)

Ludwig Von Koopa: OW!

(The Weredino also bites Roy and Morton on the arm and the Weredino runs off into the Forest, Roy Morton and Ludwig slowly turn into Werekoopas and runs into the Forest too)

* * *

(Yoshi wakes up in a Cage in Bowser's Castle)

Yoshi: HEY, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!

Bowser: Why hello there Green Dino

Yoshi: Bowser...

Bowser: Do you know what happened last night?

Yoshi: Nope, i don't remember

Bowser: That coke you drank yesterday

Yoshi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT COKE!

Bowser: Ludwig here managed to put a Werewolf Potion in that Coke, the Coke was originally meant for Mario, but you'll be the perfect distraction for destroying Mario

Yoshi: YOU'RE LYING!

Bowser: Oh yeah, what if i showed you these

(Bowser shows Yoshi's Saddle and ripped Boots, Yoshi looks down to see his Boots and Saddle missing and he covers his privates and blushes)

Bowser: You see Dino Dude, you are chosen to become this ultimate and powerful Creature, you also bit Ludwig Roy and Morton on the arm, and they're becomes Werekoopas at night, just like how you would become a Weredino

Yoshi: NO NO NO!

(Yoshi slams his cage repeatedly)

Yoshi: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BOWSER I'LL SWEAR TO GOD!

Bowser: You'll do what?

(Bowser punches Yoshi in the face which knocks him out)

Bowser: It's not over yet for you Yoshi

* * *

(Mario and Luigi search through the City)

Mario: YOSHI!

Luigi: Forget it Mario he could be anywhere

Mario: Now where would a Monster go normally?

Mario and Luigi: THE FOREST!

(Mario and Luigi run towards the Forest)

Mario: There's nothing here

Luigi: Hey, i see blood

(Mario and Luigi notices Blood)

Mario: Who's blood is it?

(Mario picks up the blood and smells it)

Mario: Koopa Blood, the Koopa's must have created a Monster and taken Yoshi to Bowser's Castle, we gotta save Yoshi

(Mario and Luigi runs towards Bowser's Castle)

* * *

(Yoshi wakes up on a Table and is tied up by Chains)

Yoshi: NO, I'M NOT GONNA WORK FOR YOU BOWSER!

Bowser: I don't need you're half Dino Dude

(Kamek puts a Mind Control Helmet on Yoshi's Head)

Bowser: I want you're other half, the Weredino half

Yoshi: YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!

Bowser: Are you sure about that?

(Bowser pulls down a curtain which shows the Full Moon appearing)

Yoshi: NO!

(Yoshi screams in pain and his eyes turn red)

Bowser: It's showtime

(Yoshi turns into a Weredino and breaks out of the Chains)

Bowser: WEREDINO, CAN YOU STROKE ME

(The Weredino strokes Bowser with his head)

Bowser: PERFECT, HE'S RESPONDED

(Bowser pushes a Button which reveals Ludwig Roy and Morton wearing Mind Control Helmets as Werekoopas)

Bowser: NOW MY WERE CREATURES, GO TO PEACH'S CASTLE, AND BRING ME THE PRINCESS, AND IF YOU SEE ANY RED OR GREEN PLUMBERS, KILL THEM!

(The Werecreatures Howl and run off into the Forest)

* * *

(Mario and Luigi enter the Castle)

Peach: Where did you Boy's go?

Mario: Yoshi was kidnapped by Bowser

Peach: WHAT?

Mario: It's pretty hard to explain

(The Werecreatures break down the door, Mario and Luigi pick up some golf clubs)

Luigi: What are those things?

Mario: They're Werekoopas, and it looks like Ludwig Roy and Morton have been chosen

(Mario notices the Weredino)

Mario: Yoshi?

(The Weredino growls and pounces Mario which bites him on the arm)

Mario: OW, YOU LITTLE DIRTBAG!

(Mario punches the Weredino in the face, Mario groans in pain and his eyes turn red)

Mario: RUN, NOW!

(Luigi and Peach run upstairs, Mario slowly turns into a Werewolf and rips out of all his clothes, Luigi is pounced by the Weredino and gets bitten on the Arm by him)

Luigi: OW NO, I DON'T WANNA BE A WEREWOLF!

Peach: LUIGI!

(The Weredino growls and grabs Peach and jumps out of a window and runs towards Bowser's Castle, Luigi groans in pain and his eyes turn red)

Luigi: Oh, no, you, don't

(Luigi picks up some pills and swallows them, his eyes change back to normal)

Luigi: That's it, these Pills are the only way to change People back into their original form

(A Werewolf appears Behind Luigi)

Luigi: PILLS HERE!

(Luigi throws the pills into the Werewolf's mouth which makes him swallow it and makes him turn back into Mario which makes him faint)

Luigi: Come on bro

(Luigi drags Mario into the Bedroom)

Luigi: Let's go and get some clothes for you

(Luigi closes the door)

* * *

**End Of Part 2**


	3. Dr Ludwig And Mr Yoshi Part 3

**Continued from Part 2**

* * *

(The Weredino and the Werekoopas bring Peach into Bowser's throne room where Bowser is waiting)

Bowser: EXCELLENT WORK MY PETS!

(Bowser throws meat at the Werecreatures)

Bowser: WITH THESE CREATURES, I'LL BE MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER!

(Mario and Luigi jump through the Window)

Mario: NOT SO FAST BOWSER!

Bowser: WELL LOOK WHO DECIDED TO BE PARTY CRASHERS, ALLRIGHT MY PETS, SEE THOSE PLUMBERS, THEY ARE YOU'RE FOOD, NOW GO AND FEAST ON THEM!

(The Werecreatures are about to pounce on Mario and Luigi who point guns at them)

Mario and Luigi: PILLS HERE!

(Mario and Luigi fire the guns which have pills inside them and shoot them into the Werecreatures mouths which knocks them to the floor and they all change back to normal)

Bowser: NO!

Mario: That's right Bowser, the games over, surrender now

Bowser: NEVER!

(Bowser teleports away along with Ludwig Roy and Morton, Mario and Luigi run over to Yoshi)

Mario: Are you allright Yoshi?

Yoshi: I never felt any better, what happened, did i turn into a Weredino?

Mario: Yes you did, but don't worry now, you're cured, and here's a new pair of Boots and a new Saddle

(Mario gives Yoshi Boots and a Saddle, Yoshi puts them on)

Yoshi: Now here is what a Yoshi looks like

Mario: Good to be back old friend

Yoshi: What happened to Bowser?

Mario: He's got away

Yoshi: Oh damn, but at least we foiled his plans again, speaking of which

(Yoshi scratches his head like a Dog)

Yoshi: I do feel a bit itchy after that last transformation

(Mario and Luigi laugh)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Peach and Yoshi enter Peach's Castle)

Mario: I'm gonna check the Pipes in the Cellar now, there's something in the Pipes i don't like

Luigi: Want me to help you Mario?

Mario: Nah i'm allready, why don't you have a good night sleep

Luigi: Ok

(Luigi Yoshi and Peach go upstairs)

* * *

(Mario is checking the Pipes in the Cellar)

Mario: What's wrong with these things?

(Two Mice People appear behind Mario and knock him out)

* * *

(Luigi and Yoshi are lying in their Beds)

Luigi: Yoshi

Yoshi: Yeah

Luigi: How does it feel to become a Weredino?

Yoshi: Well, you go through a lot of pain, then you blackout, waking up somewhere else, like sleepwalking, but more dangerous

Luigi: Oh i see, should i have not mentioned it?

Yoshi: No

Luigi: Sorry

Yoshi: It's allright, now can we please have some sleep?

Luigi: Allright

(Luigi and Yoshi fall asleep)

* * *

(Mario wakes up in a Cage)

Mario: Ugh my head, what the hell happened?

?: RELEASE THE PRISONER!

(Two Mouse People open the cage and drag Mario out of it)

Mario: Hey easy on the shirt will you, the only time i cleaned it so far was when i went down the Bathtub

(Mario gets thrown on the Floor)

Mario: Ok there was no need for that

?: SILENCE!

(Mario looks up to see Mouser sitting on his Throne)

Mario: Who are you?

Mouser: MY NAME IS MOUSER, AND YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO TAKE PART IN MY GAMES

Mario: What kind of games?

Mouser: THE DOOM GAMES, YOU ARE GONNA HEAD INTO THE DOOM GAMES AND YOU TEAM UP WITH SOMEBODY YOU HATE THE MOST!

Mario: And who is that then?

Mouser: REVEAL HIS TEAMMATE!

(The Doors open to reveal an unconscious Bowser in chains)

Mario: Wait a minute wait a minute, you want me to team up with my arch enemy, i decline

Mouser: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE, set the games up ready for them

(Two Mouse People throw Bowser at Mario)

Mouser: IT'S SHOWTIME!

(A Mouse Person pulls a lever which opens the floor underneath Mario and Bowser and they go through it and down a slide)

Mouser: Welcome to the Doom Games

(Mouser laughs)

* * *

(Mario and Bowser land in a Sewer)

Mario: Ew...

(Bowser wakes up slowly)

Bowser: Ugh...

(Mouse squeaks, Mario notices a hoard of Rats coming towards him)

Mario: Oh boy

Bowser: Why am in a sewer?

(Mario runs the opposite way, Bowser turns around and notices Mario running away)

Bowser: Mario?

(Bowser runs after Mario, Mario climbs up a ladder, Bowser grabs Mario's leg)

Bowser: ALLRIGHT YOU PLUMBER!

(Bowser pulls Mario off the Ladder who lands on the Floor)

Bowser: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

Mario: There's no time for that now Bowser

Bowser: THERE'S ALWAYS TIME FOR THAT!

Mario: Look

(Mario points at the Rats coming towards them)

Bowser: SEE YOU LATER MARIO!

(Bowser climbs up the Ladder)

Mario: DAMN YOU BOWSER!

(Mario climbs up the Ladder)

* * *

(Mario and Bowser arrive in a Sandy Desert)

Bowser: Where are we?

Mario: I think we're at the Doom Games

(Speaker turns on)

Mouser: (Speaker) Welcome to the Doom Games, in this world you are a parallel universe of your World, you are invisible to everybody else, but don't worry, you can move things like that film poltergeist, so good luck finding your way back, if you can

(Mouser laughs)

Bowser: Great, stuck in this Guy's mind games

Mario: You got an idea to get outta here

Bowser: Nope

Mario: Then how about we work together to get outta here

Bowser: WHAT, NO WAY, NO NO WAY!

Mario: If you want a way out Bowser, we're gonna have to work together

Bowser: Fine...

Mario: Let's go

(Mario and Bowser walk off)

* * *

**(Mario and Luigi are fixing a Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: Two ordinary Plumbers, from New York City, they loved their Job and anything, but when they were fixing a Bath Drain**

**(Mario and Luigi are dragged down the Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: They're life changed**

**(Mario and Luigi come out of a Warp Pipe and land right next to Yoshi and Peach who helped them)**

**Narrator: They had a Dinosaur Friend and a Princess helping them**

**(The Doomship appears with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, the Koopalings on it)**

**Narrator: Against the evil forces of Bowser**

**(Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi run towards the Doomship)**

**Singer: (Sings) THE ALL NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!**

**(The All New Super Mario Show logo appears)**

**Mario: (Echo) Here we go!**

**End Of Episode 1**


	4. The Doom Games Part 1

**Episode 2 The Doom Games**

* * *

(Mario and Bowser arrive in a Sandy Desert)

Bowser: Where are we?

Mario: I think we're at the Doom Games

(Speaker turns on)

Mouser: (Speaker) Welcome to the Doom Games, in this world you are a parallel universe of your World, you are invisible to everybody else, but don't worry, you can move things like that film poltergeist, so good luck finding your way back, if you can

(Mouser laughs)

Bowser: Great, stuck in this Guy's mind games

Mario: You got an idea to get outta here

Bowser: Nope

Mario: Then how about we work together to get outta here

Bowser: WHAT, NO WAY, NO NO WAY!

Mario: If you want a way out Bowser, we're gonna have to work together

Bowser: Fine...

Mario: Let's go

(Mario and Bowser walk off)

* * *

**(Mario and Luigi are fixing a Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: Two ordinary Plumbers, from New York City, they loved their Job and anything, but when they were fixing a Bath Drain**

**(Mario and Luigi are dragged down the Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: They're life changed**

**(Mario and Luigi come out of a Warp Pipe and land right next to Yoshi and Peach who helped them)**

**Narrator: They had a Dinosaur Friend and a Princess helping them**

**(The Doomship appears with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, the Koopalings on it)**

**Narrator: Against the evil forces of Bowser**

**(Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi run towards the Doomship)**

**Singer: (Sings) THE ALL NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!**

**(The All New Super Mario Show logo appears)**

**Mario: (Echo) Here we go!**

* * *

(Mario and Bowser walk through the Pyramid)

Mario: Damn, this place is more dirtier and smellier then your Castle

Bowser: You can say that, i been cleaning it recently

Mario: Why?

Bowser: Well, it's because the Kids keep messing it up, so i decided to only let them make a mess in their own Bedrooms, i grown sick and tired of it ever since

Mario: You're starting to become a more mature Father

Bowser: I have my moments sometimes, we never even talked so kindly before, i remember back in High School

(Mario laughs)

Mario: Don't get me started on High School mate, you gave me a black eye

Bowser: Can i give you one now?

Mario: No

Bowser: How about on your Birthday?

Mario: Yes

Bowser: Ok, meanwhile i'm gonna sit down on this Chair, i'm getting old

(Bowser sits down on a Chair which opens an Airvent and makes Bowser fall down the Airvent and the Airvent closes)

Mario: BOWSER!

(Mario tries to open the Airvent)

Mario: DAMN IT!

(Mario sits down on the Chair)

Mario: WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!

(Mario gets off the Chair and notices the Chair's Batteries are dead)

Mario: WHAT KIND OF CHAIR HAS BATTERIES IN IT

(Mario walks down the Corridor)

* * *

(Mouser is watching them through CCTV)

Mouser: ALLRIGHT, WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO USE BATTERIES FOR THE CHAIR!

* * *

(Bowser falls down out the Airvent and arrives in a Tomb, Bowser coughs)

Bowser: What is this place

(Bowser notices a Torch and picks it up)

Bowser: What's going on here?

(Stereo turns on)

Mouser: (Stereo) Sorry about your Red Plumber Friend not joining you, my stupid Minions decided to get Batteries for the Chair

Bowser: You're Minions are dumb as flies i presume?

Mouser: (Stereo) You're not allowed to say my Minions are dumb

Mouse Person: (Stereo) Are we actually dumb Mouser?

Mouser: (Stereo) YES!

Bowser: Wow...

Mouser: (Stereo) Sorry about that, now where was i, oh yes, Minions, play me some dramatic music

(Loving You By Teresa Carpio starts playing)

Teresa Carpio: (Sings) Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful  
Making love with you is all I wanna do  
Loving you is more than just a dream come true  
Everything that I do is out of loving you

La la la la la ...  
La la la la la ...  
Doo doo din doo doo ah

No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring  
Stay with me while we grow old  
And we will live each day in springtime

Loving you has made my life so beautiful  
And every day of my life is filled with loving you  
Loving you I see your soul come shining through  
And every time that we oh I'm more in love with you

Mouser: (Stereo) NO YOU IDIOTS THAT'S THE WRONG SONG, I WANT SOMETHING MORE DRAMATIC THEN THAT!

(Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC starts playing)

Mouser: (Stereo) NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE!

(The Tomb's open and Mummies slowly come out of the Tomb)

AC/DC: Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women, with too many pills  
I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill

(The Mummies slowly walk towards Bowser)

I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill  
And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill Cause I

(The Mummies surround Bowser)

AC/DC: shoot to thrill, play it again

Bowser: Let's get ready to dance

(Bowser breathes fire on the Mummies which burns them to Ash)

Bowser: That was easy

(Bowser is knocked out by a Mummy and dragged away)

* * *

(Mario explores the Hallway)

Mario: BOWSER, god sakes where he can be?

(Mario opens a door and falls through it landing in water, Mario swims towards the shore)

Mario: What the hell?

(Mario hears a mouse squeaking and turns around to notice a Mouse stuck in a trap)

Mario: Oh there there little fellow, it's gonna be allright

(Mario lets the Mouse out of the Mouse Trap and runs into a Tunnel)

Mario: YOU AREN'T GONNA SAY THANK YOU!

(A Swarm of Mice come towards Mario)

Mario: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

(A Mouse injects Mario with a shot which makes him faint)

**End Of Part 1**


	5. The Doom Games Part 2

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Guest: good story line**

**Supermask: Thank you very much, Now let's move onto Chapter 5 of The All New Super Mario Show Season 1**

* * *

**Continued from Part 1**

* * *

(Mario wakes up surrounded by an army of Mice)

Mario: Allright, what's the big deal here?

(One of the Mice wearing a Crown walks towards Mario)

Mario: Let me guess, you're the King?

(The Mouse knods)

Mario: Yeah well, i thought so, what do you want from me?

(The Mouse points at the wall, Mario walks towards the Wall and notices a Drawing of Mouser stomping on some Mice on the Wall)

Mario: So you're telling me, that Mouser, killed most of your People

(The Mouse points to another Wall which makes Mario notice another drawing of the Mice escaping into a Cave from Mouser)

Mario: You managed to escape from Mouser's attack?

(A Mouse pokes Mario in the Arm and he looks down and notices a dead Mouse)

Mario: Oh no...

(Mario picks up the dead Mouse)

Mario: I feel sorry for your loss, i'll promise i'll deal with Mouser immediately

(The Mouse smiles, a group of Mice bring a Tomb in)

Mario: What is this?

(The Mouse puts the Tomb down, Mario walks towards the Tomb)

Mario: Give me a Crowbar

(A Mouse gives Mario a Crowbar and he opens it which reveals to have Bowser inside it, the Mouse are about to stab Him)

Mario: Don't do it, His name Bowser, Bowser is Friend

(The Mouse knods and they carry to the Tomb with Bowser inside to a Dark Room)

Mario: Bowser may have stress issues, but he's still a nice Guy deep inside

(The Mouse knods and smiles, an Explosion appears in a Wall, Mouser goes through the Wall)

Mouser: Well well well, looks like i found the entire colony of Mice, and great news Mario, you walked straight into a Trap too

(The Mouse pokes Mario in the Chest with a Spear)

Mario: Can't believe i got betrayed for all this, i knew Mice weren't People to trust, especially dumb ones like you Mouser

(Mouser slaps Mario in the face)

Mouser: DON'T CALL A MOUSE STUPID, THEY ARE MORE SMARTER THEN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE!

Mario: Prove it

Mouser: I will

(Mouser pushes a Button which activates an Explosion)

Mario: Wow...

Mouser: TAKE HIM AWAY!

(Bowser roars)

Mario: You we're saying about you being the stupid one?

(The Door flies off the hinges which lands on Mouser)

Mouser: GET THIS DAMN DOOR OFF ME!

(Bowser is holding one Mouse and throws him out the Window)

Mario: You know what Mouser, you're shoelaces are untied

Mouser: Are they?

(Mouser looks down at his Shoelaces, Mario punches Mouser in the face which knocks him to the Floor)

Mario: Come on Bowser

(Mario and Bowser runs towards the Window and jumps out it and they both land in a River)

Mouser: GET AFTER THEM YOU MORONS!

(Mario and Bowser climb onto a Raft)

Bowser: Geez louise

Mario: What?

Bowser: Do you what it smells like in a Tomb?

Mario: What does it smell like?

Bowser: Morton's farts, jesus, they smell like hell they do, they stink up the whole Room

(Mario giggles)

Bowser: Why does he Farts, absolutely stench

(A Jukebox starts playing Old Cape Cod)

Mario: Oh god

Bowser: What is it

Mario: It's Old Cape Cod

Patti Page: (Sings) If you're fond of sand dunes and salty air  
Quaint little villages here and there  
You're sure to fall in love with Old Cape Cod

Mario: Man i love this Song

Bowser: To be honest, i think i do too

(Mario smiles)

Patti Page: (Sings) If you like the taste of a lobster stew  
Served by a window with an ocean view  
You're sure to fall in love with Old Cape Cod

Bowser: No i will not full in love with a Guy

(Mario giggles)

Bowser: What are you laughing at?

Mario: Nothing

Bowser: Good

Patti Page: (Sings) Winding roads that seem to beckon you  
Miles of green beneath the sky of blue  
Church bells chiming on a Sunday morn  
Remind you of the town where you were born

Bowser: I WAS BORN IN WEST SUSSEX!

Mario: Really...

Bowser: No

Mario: Oh ok, i thought you were

Bowser: Would you seriously think i was born in West Sussex

Mario: Depends...

Patti Page: (Sings) If you spend an evening you'd want to stay  
Watching the moonlight on Cape Cod Bay  
You're sure to fall in love with Old Cape Cod

Patti Page: (Sings) Ooh, if you spend and evening you'd want to stay  
Watching the moonlight on Cape Cod Bay  
You're sure to fall in love with Old Cape Cod  
You're sure to fall in love, you're sure to fall in love with Old Cape Cod.

(Jukebox starts playing Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On)

Mario: FOR GODS SAKE!

Jerry Lee Lewis: (Sings) Come on over baby,  
a-whole lotta shakin' goin' on  
Yes I said come on over baby,  
baby you can't go wrong  
We ain't fakin',  
a-whole lotta shakin' goin' on

(Mario sighs)

Jerry Lee Lewis: (Sings) Well, I said come on over baby,  
we got chicken in the barn  
Whoo ha Come on over baby,  
we got the bull by the horns  
Yeah, we ain't fakin',  
a-whole lotta shakin' goin' on  
Whose barn, what barn, my barn

Bowser: I like this Song

(Mario facepalms)

Mario: I don't though

Jerry Lee Lewis: (Sings) Well, I said shake baby, shake  
I said shake, baby shake  
I said shake it baby, shake it  
I said shake it baby, shake  
Come on over  
a-whole lotta shakin' goin' on

(The Raft with Mario and Bowser on sails down the River)

* * *

**End Of Part 2**


	6. The Doom Games Part 3

**Continued from Part 2**

* * *

(Mario and Bowser wake up on the Raft outside the Mushroom River and notices Luigi Peach Yoshi Kamek Bowser Jr And The Koopalings)

Mario: Ah, hello

(Mario and Bowser gets up)

Luigi: Did you have a Mouse kind of problem?

Mario: How did you know

(Luigi points at Mouser and the Mice getting tied up on a Giant Mousetrap)

Mouser: UNTIE AT ONCE, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!

Mario: Bowser, will you do the Honours for this?

Bowser: With pleasure

(Bowser walks over to the Lever and holds it)

Bowser: Well, it was nice knowing you Bowser

(Bowser pulls the Lever which sets off the Mousetrap and makes Mouser and the Mouse fly into the Air and into the Sunset)

Bowser: Well, i guess we should get back to our Castle now

Kamek: Should we go back to kidnap the Princess?

Bowser: No

Kamek: WHAT!

Bowser: I'm bored of kidnapping the Princess, it's time to do something new, we're gonna help the Mario Brothers and his Friends

Kamek: But what about the Castle?

Bowser: You're gonna use your Powers to teleport it now

Kamek: But sir i

Bowser: THAT'S AN ORDER KAMEK!

(Kamek sighs)

Kamek: Yes Sir

(Kamek waves his wand which makes Peach's and Bowser's Castle disappear and makes them connect together)

Kamek: It's done, it's dibbly done

Bowser: Excellent

(Everyone turns around and notices the Mansion that Kamek used his powers to connect Peach's Castle and Bowser's Castle)

Mario: Whoa, it looks good allready

Peach: What should we call this Place?

Mario: Oh, i don't know

Peach: How about calling it, Mario Mansion?

Mario: Nah, nobody else would agree

All: WE ALL AGREE!

(Mario turns around)

Mario: You do?

Luigi: Yes Mario, from now on, the Mansion is gonna be called Mario Mansion

(Mario smiles)

* * *

(Mario is standing on a Stage holding Giant Golden Scissors)

Mario: Ok, Ladies and Gentlemen, from now on, the Mansion is gonna be called Mario Mansion

(Mario cuts a Red Ribbon with the Giant Golden Scissors, Everybody expect for Mario cheers and claps, Mario smiles)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Say Mario, how about a little bit of Music?

Mario: Sure, be my guest

(Ludwig coughs, The Koopalings click their Fingers)

Koopalings: (Sings) Whoa oh oh oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa oh oh  
For the longest...

(Mario clicks His Fingers)

Mario: (Sings) If you said good-bye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do?  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

(Luigi clicks His Fingers)

Luigi: (Sings) Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put you're arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

(The Koopalings clicks Her Fingers)

Koopalings: (Sings) Whoa oh oh oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa oh oh  
For the longest time

(Bowser clicks His Fingers)

Bowser: (Sings) I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

(Peach clicks Her Fingers)

Peach: (Sings) Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

(Yoshi clicks His Fingers)

Yoshi: (Sings) Who knows how much further we'll go on?  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

(Kamek clicks His Fingers)

Kamek: (Sings) I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself - "Hold onto your heart"  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

(Bowser Jr clicks His Fingers)

Bowser Jr: (Sings) I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

(The Koopalings clicks their Fingers)

Koopalings: (Sings) Whoa oh oh oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa oh oh  
For the longest time  
Whoa oh oh  
For the longest time

(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Kamek Bowser Jr and the Koopalings stand together while Fireworks and sparkles are being set off)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Kamek Bowser Jr and the Koopalings enter Mario Mansion)

All: Woah...

Mario: Man, this Place looks neat

(Peach grabs Mario and pulls Him towards Her)

Peach: Say little Plumber, i'm still waiting for that Kiss

(Mario chuckles)

Mario: Not to worry my Princess, it will come shortly

(Peach blushes, Mario and Peach kiss each other on the Lips)

* * *

**(Mario and Luigi are fixing a Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: Two ordinary Plumbers, from New York City, they loved their Job and anything, but when they were fixing a Bath Drain**

**(Mario and Luigi are dragged down the Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: They're life changed**

**(Mario and Luigi come out of a Warp Pipe and land right next to Yoshi and Peach who helped them)**

**Narrator: They had a Dinosaur Friend and a Princess helping them**

**(A Vortex appears and Bowser Kamek Bowser Jr and the Koopalings on the Doomship go through it who waves at the Mario Bros, while they wave back)**

**Narrator: Along with the Family of the Koopa's**

**(A Dark vortex appears and Monsters come out of it)**

**Narrator: Against the evil forces of Terror**

**(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Kamek Bowser Jr and the Koopalings stand together)**

**Singer: (Sings) THE ALL NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!**

**(The All New Super Mario Show logo appears)**

**Mario: (Echo) Here we go!**

* * *

**End Of Episode 2**


	7. The Show Must Go On Part 1

**Episode 3: The Show Must Go On**

* * *

(Yoshi Lemmy and Junior are watching Koopa's Krazy Kartoons)

Bowser Junior: This is my first time watching this Show

Yoshi: It's a good Show, i don't know what's crazy about it?

Krazy Koopa: (TV) Now Kids, it's time to share the Magic

(Yoshi Lemmy and Junior start sparkling and their eyes turn multi-coloured, Krazy Koopa smiles and laughs)

Krazy Koopa: GET READY KIDDIES, CAUSE NOW, IT'S SHOWTIME!

(Krazy Koopa laughs)

* * *

**(Mario and Luigi are fixing a Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: Two ordinary Plumbers, from New York City, they loved their Job and anything, but when they were fixing a Bath Drain**

**(Mario and Luigi are dragged down the Bath Drain)**

**Narrator: They're life changed**

**(Mario and Luigi come out of a Warp Pipe and land right next to Yoshi and Peach who helped them)**

**Narrator: They had a Dinosaur Friend and a Princess helping them**

**(A Vortex appears and Bowser Kamek Bowser Jr and the Koopalings on the Doomship go through it who waves at the Mario Bros, while they wave back)**

**Narrator: Along with the Family of the Koopa's**

**(A Dark vortex appears and Monsters come out of it)**

**Narrator: Against the evil forces of Terror**

**(Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Kamek Bowser Jr and the Koopalings stand together)**

**Singer: (Sings) THE ALL NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!**

**(The All New Super Mario Show logo appears)**

**Mario: (Echo) Here we go!**

* * *

(Yoshi Lemmy and Junior are still hyptionised)

Krazy Koopa: Ok Kids, for the first step, i want you to be, a Monkey

(Yoshi Lemmy and Junior start acting like Moneys, Roy and Ludwig enter the Room and notices Yoshi Lemmy and Junior act like Monkeys)

Roy Koopa: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hm..., my calculations say that TV Show caused them to turn into Monkeys?

Roy Koopa: OH DON'T BE STUPID LUDWIG, WHEN CAN A TV DO THAT!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Probably the owner of that Show has found the Power to hyptionse it's viewers

Roy Koopa: What are you saying?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'm saying that we should keep our eyes off that Show at all times

Roy Koopa: Damn straight

(Roy turns the TV off, Yoshi Lemmy and Junior's Eyes turn back to normal)

Yoshi: What the hell happened?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Nothing, you were perfectly fine

Yoshi: Why am i over here, i was over there watching Krazy Koopa Kartoons

Ludwig Von Koopa: Not anymore, i think we should do something else, you been watching TV for a Day now

Lemmy Koopa: Do we have to Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Look, i'm trying to get you away from doing the same thing, it's time to try something different

(Yoshi Lemmy and Junior leave the Room)

Roy Koopa: DON'T MOAN AT US, NOW MOVE IT YOU PIPSQUEAKS!

(Yoshi Lemmy and Junior leave the Room)

Roy Koopa: There we go, stupid Morons

(Roy and Ludwig leave the Room)

* * *

(Bowser is relaxing in the Pool, Mario walks over to Bowser holding a Milkshake)

Mario: HEY BOWSER!

(Bowser faces Mario)

Mario: DO YOU WANT A MILKSHAKE!

Bowser: NO I'M ALLRIGHT, BUT THANKS FOR ASKING!

(Mario walks off, Morton secretly swims under Bowser and pulls a pin out of his Pocket)

Morton Koopa: Pop goes the Koopa

(Morton pops the Float, the Float goes flying around the Pool along with Bowser on it, Luigi and Peach enter the Garden)

Bowser: GANGWAY!

(Luigi and Peach duck, Bowser crashes into a Shelf, Luigi and Peach rush over to Bowser)

Peach: Are you allright Bowser?

Bowser: No, my Float popped

(Luigi notices the Pin and picked it up)

Luigi: Someone popped your Float

Bowser: Hang on, let me smell it to find out

Luigi: You can smell victims?

Bowser: Luigi, we known each other for 30 years now, i think it's time to find out who did it

(Bowser smells the Pin)

Bowser: MORTONNNNNNNNNN!

(Morton runs past Bowser but Bowser grabs Him)

Bowser: Morton can you explain to me what you just do

Morton Koopa: I don't know

Bowser: YOU PUT IN A PIN!

(Bowser picks up the flat Float)

Bowser: IN MY FLOAT!

(Morton chuckles)

Bowser: THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE FLOATS DAD GAVE ME TO AS A KID!

Morton Koopa: Grandpa?

Bowser: Yep, he's Dad to me, and Grandpa to you

Morton Koopa: You're gonna punish me ain't ya?

Bowser: Yep

(Bowser breathes fire on Morton and drops Him)

Bowser: You're punishment is done

(Bowser notices his Hand is on fire)

Bowser: OH LORDY!

(Bowser tries to blow out the fire, Luigi uses the fire extinguisher on Bowser's Hand)

Luigi: There is a reason to use fire extinguisher's Bowser

(Bowser groans)

Bowser: Shut up...

* * *

(Ludwig reads a TV Guide, Roy is doing push-ups on the Floor)

Roy Koopa: Are you gonna find information about Koopa's Krazy Kartoons?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hold on Roy, i'm getting there

(Ludwig notices something on the TV Guide and has a shocked look on his Face)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Roy you better come and see this

(Roy gets up off the Floor and walks over to Ludwig)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Look at this, Koopa's Krazy Kartoons was broadcasted 1 hour ago yeah

Roy Koopa: Yeah

Ludwig Von Koopa: Then how come it's not on the TV Guide then?

Roy Koopa: What?

(Roy reads the TV Guide)

Roy Koopa: No way, that's impossible, show's don't just secretly come on like that

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's an unaired show Roy, someone's playing mind Games

(TV Randomly turns on)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Did you turn the TV on?

Roy Koopa: No, it just did it by itself?

(Koopa Krazy Kartoons comes onto the TV)

Ludwig Von Koopa: TURN IT OFF NOW!

(Roy runs to the TV and unplugs it but the TV is still playing Koopa's Krazy Kartoons)

Roy Koopa: It's still on, how the hell is it still on?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I don't know

Krazy Koopa: Hey there Kids, it's time for another round, especially you Roy and Ludwig

Roy Koopa: How the hell does he?

(Roy and Ludwig start sparkling

Roy Koopa: Know

(Roy and Ludwig's eyes turn multi-coloured

Roy Koopa: Us?

(Krazy Koopa smiles and laughs)

Krazy Koopa: Now, this is where the fun begins

(Krazy Koopa laughs)

**End Of Part 1**


	8. The Show Must Go On Part 2

**Continued From Part 1**

* * *

(Roy And Ludwig eyes are multi-coloured)

Krazy Koopa: Now then, what i want you to do is

(Bowser enters the Room)

Bowser: Hey is everybody

(TV turns off, Roy and Ludwig's eyes change back to normal)

Bowser: Allright in here?

(Roy and Ludwig rub their eyes)

Bowser: Um hello?

(Roy and Ludwig run out of the Room)

Bowser: What are you Guys doing?

(Roy and Ludwig run down the Corridor)

Bowser: WHY ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME!

* * *

(Everybody is in the Hall, Roy and Ludwig enter the Hall)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Mario!

(Mario walks over to Ludwig)

Mario: Yo what's up?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Can you keep everybody away from TV's today

Mario: Why what's wrong?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Something's possessed our TV'S and

(Krazy Koopa Kartoons appears on TV)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh no...

(Ludwig and Roy run towards the Door but they close themselves and try to open it)

Roy Koopa: What the?

(Roy tries to break the Glass but nothing happens)

Roy Koopa: THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

(Krazy Koopa's uses his Magic which makes everybody sparkle)

Ludwig Von Koopa: On no you don't

(Ludwig covers a Blanket over the TV, everybody stops sparkling)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Phew...

(Mario rubs his head confused)

Mario: Why was i flashing?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Krazy Koopa is behind all of us

(The Blanket starts to get on fire and burns in ashes and fall to the Ground)

Mario: Mamma mia?

(Krazy Koopa's hand comes out of the TV)

Mario: MAMMA MIA!

(Krazy Koopa crawls out of the TV, everybody steps back)

Krazy Koopa: So, why have you pipsqueaks been ignoring my Show?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well, cause it doesn't exist

(Krazy Koopa teleports behind Ludwig)

Krazy Koopa: OF COURSE IT IS EXISTS IDIOT!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why are you doing this?

Krazy Koopa: I want viewers to see the future of television

Ludwig Von Koopa: And lesson 1 begins with you hypnotising viewers

Krazy Koopa: Exactly, what kind of Planet does not have a TV presenter like me, the one and only, Krazy Koopa

Ludwig Von Koopa: You cant force people to watch it

Krazy Koopa: Oh yes i can

Lemmy Koopa: Hey do you have Birds in your Show, cause i would like to see them

Krazy Koopa: Of course...

(Krazy Koopa clicks his fingers which turns Lemmy into a Pigeon)

Lemmy Koopa: Ok this wasn't the idea

(Krazy Koopa laughs, Roy walks up to Krazy)

Roy Koopa: How about a little bit of punch before you start your show

(Roy punches Krazy in the Face with causes no effect)

Krazy Koopa: Wow, you punch like a Girl

(Krazy punches Roy in the Face who flies into a Wall)

Krazy Koopa: Who's ready for the punch now sucker?

(Krazy starts floating)

Krazy Koopa: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, to Krazy Koopa's Kartoons, this time, it's real, and the show, must go on

(Krazy Koopa clicks his fingers which makes everybody expect for Lemmy and Roy sparkle)

Krazy Koopa: IT'S SHOWTIME!

(Everybody's expect Lemmy's and Roy's eyes turn multi coloured)

Krazy Koopa: Now then, you will all take part in my games, there is no way to escape the games

(Krazy Koopa laughs)

Roy Koopa: I gotta stop him

(Lemmy flies towards Him)

Lemmy Koopa: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

(Lemmy flies out of the Room, Roy groans)

Roy Koopa: Goddamn it Lemmy, why the hell are you a Pigeon?

(Roy runs out of the Room)

* * *

(Roy and Lemmy sit by the Bench)

Roy Koopa: Lemmy, you may be a Bird, but your not my kind of Bird

Lemmy Koopa: I'm not a girl

Roy Koopa: I WAS MAKING A CHEESY ONE LINER MORON!

Lemmy Koopa: Oh...

(Roy sighs)

Roy Koopa: How did Krazy Koopa get into the TV's, there must be something?

(Roy rubs his Head)

Lemmy Koopa: Ludwig told me about the satellite dish, he says he found something weird in it, but he can't make sure what is it?

Roy Koopa: It's probably a Fly, they sometimes get in those things and fry

(Roy has a shocked look on his face)

Roy Koopa: I just realised something

Lemmy Koopa: What?

Roy Koopa: Where's the satellite

Lemmy Koopa: Follow me

(Lemmy flies down the Corridor, Roy follows)

* * *

(Roy and Lemmy look up at the Satellite)

Roy Koopa: Well, this isn't gonna be hard

(Roy climbs up a Ladder)

Lemmy Koopa: Be careful Roy

Roy Koopa: Relax Lemmy, i know what i'm doing

(Roy climbs onto the Rooftop)

Roy Koopa: What could possibly go wrong?

(Roy falls through the Rooftop)

Lemmy Koopa: ROY!

(Lemmy lands next to the Hole Roy fell into)

Lemmy Koopa: Are you ok?

Roy Koopa: I GOT A BODY OF STEEL LEMMY DO YOU THINK I'M OK!

Lemmy Koopa: NO!

(Roy climbs out of the Hole)

Lemmy Koopa: For god's sake Roy, don't ever say what could possibly go wrong?

(A Bird poops on Lemmy's Head)

Lemmy Koopa: OH YEAH!

(Lemmy rubs the poop off his Face)

Lemmy Koopa: Really helpful

(Roy walks to the Satellite and opens the Box which controls the Satellite)

Roy Koopa: Allright

(Roy notices a Chip that says KKK)

Roy Koopa: Time to get rid of Krazy Koopa

(Roy touches the Chip which sets off an Alarm)

Roy Koopa: Oh no...

* * *

(Krazy Koopa opens a Portal which reveals Roy removing the Chip)

Krazy Koopa: He knew about the Chip...

(Krazy Koopa faces the Hyptionised People)

Krazy Koopa: Get into that Portal, and stop Him from removing that Chip

(The Hyptionised People knod and jump into the Portal)

Krazy Koopa: Your Friends are mine to command, but you can't stop them, and, you can't stop me, and when i hyptionse you both, my plan will be completed

(Krazy Koopa laughs and jumps through the Portal)

* * *

**End Of Part 2**


End file.
